


It gets so urgent and the walls start shaking

by sockadoodledo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Face Sitting, Felching, Language Kink, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Oversensitivity Kink, Panties, Rimming, Slutty Cas, Spanking, Top John, Toys, Twink Castiel, coming dry, hints of Dean/Castiel - Freeform, size queen Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockadoodledo/pseuds/sockadoodledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wanted to spend the weekend with his best friend, but when he gets to his place, he finds that only his father is at home.<br/>The visit turns out differently than Cas had hoped, but hey: It's not as if you hear him complaining when he's getting a whole weekend of filthy sex with a classic rock soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not affiliated with my 'Tell me about it' verse, but requested by comments on that story.  
> This is not gonna be overly long, nothing like TMAI, and it has no redeeming qualities whatsoever.  
> Don't like the pairing, don’t read. Otherwise enjoy the filth.

Castiel packed his bag and was just on the jump when he yelled towards his mother in the kitchen: “Mom! I’m going now!”

“Have fun, honey,” he heard her yell back from the kitchen. “And call me if you get homesick.”

“I’m 16, mom! I won’t get homesick. But I’ll call you when we take a break from playing, ok?”

“Sure, baby,” he heard her call before he let the door fall shut behind him. Then he made himself on the way to his best friend’s house.

He and Dean had planned to do a full gaming weekend ever since the new Grand Theft Auto had come out, and they had to postpone several times. Now that it finally had worked out, Cas was super excited, and maybe if they spent all this time together, Dean might finally… But he didn’t really count on it.

When he got to the Winchester’s residence, he knocked at the kitchen door which would be easier to hear if Dean and Sam were already in the living room to set up the game. Cas would have to get really mad if they had already started without him.

“It’s open,” he heard a voice within and then he turned the knob.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester,” Cas said and rushed by the older man to get to the living room quickly but he was disappointed when he didn’t see anyone there.

“Um, do you know were Dean is?” he asked once he got back to the kitchen.

John Winchester put his beer bottle down and Cas only now registered that he had put on an AC/DC record. He recognised the song because sometimes when Dean was in a ready good mood, he would rip Cas up from wherever he sat and dance around with him, singing loudly and not very on tone: “I’m on the highway to hell,” and then he would grind against Cas in a way that… 

He had to concentrate hard on Mr. Winchester’s answer now.

“Cas, um… You did know that Dean and Sam are at their uncle Bobby’s this weekend?”

“What? No. My mom put it down. We were gonna play all weekend.”

“Son, I think you and your mom got your wires crossed there. Dean said that was gonna be next week.”

“I don’t understand,” Cas frowned while he tapped his foot to the singer of AC/DC in his ears with that unmistakable voice of his. Damn it, he really had a liking for this band.

John watched him in approval with an underlying expression that Cas couldn’t quite place.

“I made mom keep this weekend free for ages.”

“Just a small misunderstanding, boy. No need to look so miserable.” 

“Yeah,” Cas was still downcast.

“Look, since you don’t have to get home soon, how about some ice cream?” John got up and peeked into the ice box. “I got chocolate, vanilla and what’s this? Peanut butter? That’s probably Dean’s. I don’t remember buying it.”

“If you would, I’ll take some chocolate. If I ate Dean’s ice cream, he would be mad at me.”

John nodded and got Cas a bowl into which he spooned a generous helping of the chocolate. He petted his shoulder when he sat down at the table where John had placed the bowl. Cas felt something inside him tingle when John let his hand linger on his body a little too long to still be appropriate. Then he sat down and downed his beer while Cas enthusiastically ate his snack. 

After a bit, Cas registered that John was staring at him and then he noticed that he was humming to the song that was just on. Cas licked at his mouth, definitely feeling some residue of ice there and saw John’s eyes getting wide when he caught his tongue darting out to lick over his lips.

He tried to keep himself from staring at John too openly afterwards, finishing to eat while the older man got up to open another beer for himself.

He kept his beer on the top shelf and even though he was tall and very broad shouldered, he still had to stretch a little to reach up.

Cas felt drool pooling in his mouth when a stripe of tanned skin flashed between the belt of John’s pants and his Black Sabbath t-shirt. 

He didn’t even notice that he kept staring until John turned around to face him and Cas couldn’t get his eyes off him in time to not get caught staring.

He immediately dropped his gaze into the nearly empty bowl, but he definitely heard something that sounded like John quietly chuckling as he scraped his chair over the kitchen floor.

Cas got up then, letting water run over the bowl and sweat prickled down his neck as he felt John’s gaze on his back.

“Thanks, Mr. Winchester. But I think I gotta get home now,” Cas said, drying his sweaty palms on his trousers.

“Come here for a second,” John answered and Cas walked over to where John still watched him in his sitting position. He couldn’t raise his eyes to face him, but that didn’t help him much because he now stared at John’s impressive jeans clad crotch.

“Don’t be so shy,” he heard the older man say and he took Cas’ hands to pull him onto his lap.

Without even knowing what he did, Cas followed and was suddenly seated directly on top of John, knowing that he shouldn‘t give in to his nature which he denied so often. He was definitely enjoying this too much and he knew his levees would break if he didn’t leave right now.

“Why do you want me to sit on your lap? I’m not small anymore.”

“Oh, I know,” and suddenly Cas felt big hot hands on his butt. “You’re young though, and very hot, downright fuckable.”

Cas flinched at the word fuck and his mind went places he usually tried to keep it out of when John’s palms where noticeably kneading his ass now.

“Mr. Winchester, I don’t know if-”

“Cas,” John let his hands trail over Cas’ back now and they came to rest at either side of his neck. “Call me John,” and he pulled at Cas until their lips met.

It wasn’t gentle, like Cas was used to. It was hungry, desperate and so so hot. He felt John’s tongue inside his mouth immediately, licking and sucking at him roughly and his pants felt incredibly tight now.

John pressed sloppy, hot kisses to his lips and his hands tightened in Cas’ hair which made him moan immediately. 

The older man faintly tasted like beer and tobacco, and Cas was mesmerised by another earthy smell which must be his aftershave. The mixture that hit his nostrils made him give in and he now played with John’s tongue inside his mouth, which made Cas so much harder that he felt himself actually throb.

When John’s hands glided lower though, Cas tried to raise another objection. If he didn’t stop now, he wouldn’t be able to hold anything back anymore.

“John, I don’t know if this is a good idea. Dean would-”

“Shh, Cas.” John quieted him and pressed his hand tight over Cas’ crotch, hotly palming him. “We’re just having a bit of fun. This doesn‘t have to mean anything if you don‘t want it to.”

Cas shook with arousal as John sucked a way down his neck and kept stroking over his cock. He moaned again as John licked one long stripe up his neck.

“Hmm, you like that, don’t you?” he hummed and palmed him harder now. “Tell me boy, do you want me?”

“Yes,” Cas admitted in an aroused whisper and felt his reserve crumble into nothing.

“What more do you want me to do?” John pressed Cas’ mouth shut with more brain wrecking kisses before he gave his mouth free again. He started to speak immediately, not giving him a chance to answer yet: “I know deep inside you, there lies a needy little slut and you can’t wait to let it out. Let me help you with that, Cas. Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck, John,” Cas keened against the older man, surprised and horny at the older man seeing right through him and completely getting him. “I want you.” He felt confident now, John’s hot touch and his words gave him confidence. “Want you to fuck me. Put me up on the kitchen counter and really give it to me.”

“I knew it,” John said and lifted the boy up with little to no effort. 

He cleared the counter with one stroke, all the utensils and papers on it scattering all over the kitchen and started to roughly pull the clothes off his body. Cas helped him get his own t-shirt off while he feverishly kissed the older man. Immediately after, he felt John strokes on his naked chest and fumbled at his belt.

John pulled at his zipper and looked down with a confused expression when he stuck his hand inside Cas‘ pants. “Wow, Cas. Who did you want to try and impress with these?” he said when he saw the red lacy panties he was wearing underneath.

“Don’t call me Cas,” he said. It would be too weird if John called him like Dean always called him. “I wanna be your good boy, Daddy,” he said as an experiment and then he felt rushed towards John with force as he started to tonguefuck into his mouth with renewed vigour.

“Fuck, boy. I knew you were filthy, but like this?” John grinned. “Don’t worry, baby boy. Your daddy will fuck you good.” He turned Cas around so that he laid on his belly while his pants fell down, exposing his ass, which peeked above the counter, ready for the taking.

“Seems a shame to pull your pretty little panties off, son.”

“Please, Daddy don’t. Wanna come in them for you. Get me ready now, and then just take your cock out and fuck me. I need it.”

John pulled Cas’ panties off his ass while he rubbed himself on the counter so his cock had some friction inside his panties. He kept his slide up as John opened a cabinet to pull out a bottle of lube.

“Fuck what a gorgeous ass you have. I can’t wait to sink my cock into it.”

“Then hurry, get me ready. You can be quick, I can take it.”

John chuckled behind him and Cas felt the thick, calloused fingers of the older man massage his pucker before he heard the snick of a cap and the first finger was back, carrying lubricant and pressing inside immediately.

“Fuck, Daddy. Feels so good,” Cas bit out as John’s finger moved inside him fast and rough. 

“Just you wait until it’s my cock in your hungry hole, baby boy.”

“Daddy,” Cas blushed. “Can you show me my price? I want to see it.”

John thrusted two fingers inside his ass now, while he pulled his zipper down to get his cock out.

“You’re huge, Daddy. So long and thick. I bet you’ll rip me open real good.”

“Fuck yeah, boy,” he scissored Cas’ hole now, only to plunge in with more lube and the third finger.

“Can’t wait anymore, Daddy. Just fuck me please,” Cas moaned when John’s fingers hit his prostate. “Need your fucking cock inside me, fucking me deep.”

“You’re a size queen, are you, boy?” John groaned. Obviously Cas made him completely crazy with his filthy dirty talk. “Get ready then, I’ll give you what you need.”

And Cas felt John’s cockhead shove inside his ass and slide deeper and deeper into his slick channel. His head came up involuntarily, making him utter strained pants as the thick length continued it’s way inside him, stretching him open.

He heard the last notes of ‘You shook me’ as John’s cock bottomed out inside his ass, the jeans he still wore scratching roughly over his naked ass.

“Fuck yeah, Daddy. Feels so hot inside me, start fucking.”

He heard heavy gasps behind him as John nearly pulled out and slammed back inside with a growl.

“Ah!” Cas screamed, his brain completely flooded with lust. “That’s it. Please, Daddy. Harder.”

John picked up his speed now, pounding Cas’ ass with deep, strong thrusts. He kept humming deep inside his throat, sometimes a ‘fuck’ or ‘so tight’ escaped him as he got faster and faster.

“Fuck,” Cas groaned when he clenched down with extra force around the huge intrusion inside him, as John nailed his prostate dead on every time now.

“You gonna come for me, boy?” John bit out as he lifted Cas’ ass up to thrust even deeper, and Cas felt and heard John‘s balls slapping against his ass with every movement into him. “Stroke your pretty little cock through your panties, come for Daddy.”

Cas did as he was bid, the lace over his cock completely soaked through with precome as his hand found his cock and he let out a string of moans while he rubbed himself.

“Daddy, yeah right there,” he panted at him when he climaxed, soiling his panties with his come.

“Fuck, yeah,” John roared, “clench that hole. That’s right, boy. Gonna come,” he panted and with one mighty heave that got him completely in, Cas felt hot waves of come shoot into his ass. 

John rode him through his orgasm, his hips shaking as he rammed himself into him over and over until he stilled and Cas felt caressing hands on his butt while John came down from his high with heavy panting breaths.

“Come up here, boy,” John commanded.

Cas splayed his hands on the counter and lifted himself until he was flush against John, his dick still moving inside him.

The older man stroked over Cas’ front now, playing with his nipples until he took a hold of his neck and directed Cas’ mouth to his again.

He dirtily stuck his tongue inside the boy’s mouth and kissed him hungrily for a while. 

“Don’t go back home this weekend,” he ordered once his cock slid free from Cas’ ass. 

“Yes, Daddy. I want to stay here,” Cas purred as he felt John’s semen trailing out of his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that Friday evening, Cas was doing homework at Dean‘s desk. He had brought it with him although he had counted on not getting anything done and do it in a rush once he got home.

This way though, he was already through his calculus and geography and now he moved on to his Spanish homework, while John had stayed in the kitchen to clean it up after their fuck session and start to make dinner for the both of them.

Cas hadn‘t even bothered to put his pants back on, and now sat on Dean‘s desk chair, his panties sullied front and back by his and John‘s come.

He heard him creak up the stairs now and poke his head into the room, with: “Hey, you almost finished?”

“Sí, papá. Necesito solo unos pocos minutos más.”

“Fuck, that’s hot boy,” John groaned when Cas realised that he had spoken Spanish just now. “Keep talking.”

“¿Vas a tener sexo conmigo de nuevo? Quiero mucho para sentir tu polla en mi culo otra vez.” 

“I hope you just said that you want my cock in your ass, because that’s what you’re gonna get.”

“Sí, he dicho esto,” Cas nodded and lifted his ass off the seat, so John could see the firm muscle shake in his excitement as the older man came over and this time he actually shed his pants.

“¡Es enorme, papa!” Cas felt his mouth water as John pulled him out of the way to get behind him. He dragged his panties down once more, stroking his enormous dick, teasing the head against Cas’ still loose hole before he pushed inside once more. Both hissed at the pleasure while John hit home inside Cas and they sat down on the chair.

“I know my cock is huge, boy. Your hungry hole is taking it so well, fuck. Your ass was really made to be fucked. Finish your homework now.”

“¿Cuando estas dentro de mi, papá?”

“Yes, absolutely,” John groaned, guessing what Cas had said and kneaded his ass with firm hands until Cas had finished his essay about “El alma del caribe” with a huge cock throbbing inside him.

With an edged breath he let his pen fall once he was done: “Terminé. ¡Joderme!”

“Damn right, I will,” John lifted him up without any effort again and Cas felt himself pressed onto the desktop, John’s hand coming to rest on his head, pressing his face into the table as he started to ride his ass.

“Such a smart boy you are, and what an intelligent fuck hole you have there, fucking take it!”

Cas only nodded with his mouth open while he drooled on some papers underneath himself and dearly hoped it wasn’t something important but then John’s continued thrusts cast every thought out of his head and he enthusiastically fucked himself back onto him.

The older man set such a rough pace that within a couple of minutes, they were ready to come. He set out to push them both over the edge when he grabbed Cas’ ass and pulled it apart.

“Fuck, your hole looks so good around my cock,” his thrusts grew erratic while Cas was again rubbing his panties over his cock as he slid around on the table.

“And your ass is so young and tight, I should give it some rough strokes to really mark it,” John heaved but Cas couldn’t even listen anymore. Just the thought of a spanking made him come with fucked out sobs and he creamed his panties for the second time while he felt John shoot the next load up into his ass.

“Impressionate cogida, John,” Cas said as he climbed off the desk and pulled his completely wrecked panties back in place. He really wished, he’d have packed more underwear now as he brought Dean’s desk back in order, but he hadn’t packed more than necessary, not being able to predict how well fucked he was gonna be, 

He took up his wet essay, which he would definitely have to copy to a clean sheet of paper unless he wanted to explain to his profesora Gabriela why on earth there were come stains on the paper.

 

After dinner, John and Cas went into the living room to find something to watch.

“Anything you wanna see?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded enthusiastically, “your cock inside my throat.”

John looked at him with a clouded expression as Cas freed his cock out of the briefs he had thrown on.

After Cas had unpacked his packet, he bent over John from the side and swirled his tongue around the tip immediately, moaning obscenely before he put it inside his mouth in earnest, going as low as he could without gagging.

He sucked John as hard as he could, his mouth tingling with pressure as he felt his lips flush red.

“Fuck, kid. Your mouth,” John rasped out and twisted his hands in Cas’ hair again to guide his head up and down on himself. “Can you take it deeper?”

Cas nodded around John‘s cock which made the older man gasped as his raging flesh was bent deliciously and with another thrust that wasn‘t as shallow anymore, he pushed into Cas‘ welcoming throat around him.

The increased pressure had John bucking up into his mouth repeatedly while Cas could only hold on while his mouth was used, clearly noticing the length bulging out his throat. Alone the thought nearly made him come on himself and his hands found his cock another time while John fucked his face.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” John shouted out and let his cock slide out of Cas, who held out his tongue for John to jerk himself off onto.

He felt hot liquid hit him square in the face, before John angled himself differently and Cas lapped up the rest of his come which jerked out onto his lips and tongue.

John’s hand was back in Cas’ hair, directing him back on his cock, to take even more. Then he directed him back and Cas grinned at him, knowing he must look downright forbidden with a string of come and spit forming between his mouth and John’s cock and with various other splotches everywhere on his face.

“You’re an ocean of sin, baby boy,” John said, his head hitting the back of the sofa exhaustedly. “Lap it all up now.”

He watched Cas deeply relaxed while Cas cleaned his cock from all traces of come with extreme zeal as he kept eye contact with the older man who watched him with a marvelling expression.

“You’re a wonder, boy,” he carded through Cas’ hair again while he laid his head on John’s thighs now, and finally came through his hand which was still rubbing his own cock.

Afterwards, he was too exhausted and his throat was pleasantly sore as he kitten licked John’s still not recovered cock sometimes, because he just couldn’t keep off it for too long.

 

Cas must have slept for at least an hour before he felt John stir underneath him. He had watched some TV show to let Cas recover.

“Baby boy, get up. Your Daddy needs to go to the bathroom.”

“Ok Daddy,” Cas rasped, his voice very hoarse.

When John came back, Cas had already rolled himself together, watching as he came back with tired eyes.

“Need a break?”

“Yeah, for now.”

“Ok, but when you’re ready, I want your hole again and,” he put two glasses of water on the coffee table and a packet of baby blue pills. 

“We’re gonna milk reach other for all we’re worth, boy. I ain’t resting until we’re completely wrecked.”

“Totally on board with that, John,” Cas said and took another nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, guys. This fic is moving on at freight train speed. If you have requests, leave comments (also anonymous ones) for me to work into the piece. I'll probably finish this within a week, it has gripped me so much. There are almost no kinks that I won't do, so don't hesitate to throw everything you want at me.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Cas woke up, he searched for John. He saw his brown eyes watching him while John was stroking his cock with both hands.

“Ah, glad you’re awake again,” John moaned. “Get up and ride my dick.”

Cas picked himself up and took in the sight of John, jerking himself slowly until he saw something wide sit at the base of John’s cock.

“That’s not a typical cock ring. What is that?”

“It’s just made of leather, son. It still works like a normal cock ring. Now tell me, why am I not fucking you already?” John moaned impatiently, while Cas shed his dirty panties now and fingered through his hole, flexing it again because it had closed a bit during his nap.

When he was wide enough, he turned around and braced himself on John’s thighs until the older man’s cock was fully buried inside again.

Cas felt John grip his ass hard now as he started to ride up and down so that after a minute, John really dug his fingers into Cas’ ass, which would surely bruise.

Vaguely he registered that John had turned on VH-1 where an old recording of a Judas Priest concert aired. He timed his thrusts onto John with the beat and panted for want of release after the first song was over.

“God, John. Feels so good, so fucking huge inside me,” Cas panted which made John rock up into him with force, his fingers now digging into his hips as he bounced the boy on his cock, forcing him to just hold on and take it.

“Fuck yeah, boy. That’s it, take your pounding,” John roared completely wanton and speared Cas open with his cock burying itself up to the hilt inside the boy’s ass. 

“Bet you see the outline of my huge fucking cock on your stomach, don’t you son?”

Cas eyes circled in their sockets involuntarily before he could focus on himself, indeed seeing his stomach bulge every time that John was all the way in.

“Fucker!” Cas screamed when he also saw his cock jump up and down because of John’s furious pace. He felt the small shocks that led to orgasm without him even having lifted a finger to it. Then he hurriedly took a hold of his cock and after two rough strokes, he saw a long robe of white shoot out of himself with such pressure that it landed everywhere on the coffee table while John just kept on fucking him.

“God, your hole. It’s really milking me now, boy,” John groaned as he kept thrusting, making Cas utter edged little shouts because he just wouldn’t stop over-sensitising him. 

John stilled for a moment, before he picked Cas up unceremoniously, his cock staying buried inside his ass. He bend him nearly in half and turned the TV off. Then he carried Cas up the stairs in a bundle of sweaty limbs and breathy sighs before he felt himself thrown face first onto John’s mattress with the older man forcing his cock in all the way as soon as he had leverage again.

John laid on Cas’ back now, just pounding his hole as hard as he pleased while Cas’ face was pressed onto the mattress.

“Are you already wishing I was hell bent for putting on that piece of leather, son?”

“Oh you are definitely hell bent, John,” Cas said. 

“Is that right?” John grinned and Cas felt his beard before John nibbled hard at the back of his shoulders. “Get that ass up and I’ll fuck you straight to hell, boy.”

“The Clash?”

“Such a clever slut,” John praised when Cas slowly moved his hips up, the sounds of the bed thudding against the wall would never cease until John would finally have mercy and come already.

“Not fast enough,” John bit out and Cas felt a slap landing on his ass.

“Fucking hell!” he shouted. “More! Oh fuck, more!”

“I knew it,” John said and really started to lay into Cas, spanking him with rough, hard slaps of his hand so that more of the dirtiest sounds filled the room. John’s hands coming down on his ass repeatedly, Cas’ hisses and shouts as he hardened again and the rough slap of skin on skin as John wildly fucked the boy’s ass, his balls slapping against his perineum all the time.

“Oh fuck, oh yeah, Daddy Daddy Daddy!” Cas cried out, flicking his wrist over his cock a few times before he came again, his moans pained but his orgasm so much more intense.

Still, John didn’t stop. His hands now caressed Cas’ stinging flesh as he nailed him, broken sobs emanating Cas whenever John’s cock bumped against his prostate.

“I won’t stop fucking you, boy,” John moaned and flipped Cas around so that he could now see him tower above him as he sank his cock into his ass. “You’re not getting off my cock until you come dry and the bed is wet from all your come. And then you’ll sleep in it. You’ll sleep in the wet patch because you’re so far gone that you don’t even care anymore.”

Cas felt a rough hand on his cock now, John kept jerking and jerking him, not stopping until he would have him hard again. He stopped his thrusts once to squirt out some more lube to ease his way on Cas’ shaft as the boy could do nothing more than hold on to the waves of thrusts into him until he shot again with John just not giving him any peace.

“Still got fuck juice inside you?” John had the nerve to actually “tsk” at him while he felt Cas’ come hit his own stomach. “We’ve been at this for hours, boy. I can still go a few rounds, I haven’t even come once yet.”

“Fuck you, John,” Cas keened against him, moving his hips against the thick length inside him, knowing this wouldn’t stop until there wasn’t a bit of semen left in his dick. “Fuck you for this, but also keep goddamn fucking me, make me your little bitch!”

“Already done that,” John rasped and lifted one of Cas’ legs until they both came together and he pushed into him sideways now. He slapped Cas’ rear again just for emphasis when his thrusts changed to a wavy form and not burying himself straight inside anymore.

“What a sight to see,” he bit out as he drew hard lines about Cas’ red ass which made the boy he was fucking sob out more moans as he hardened against the constant onslaught onto his nerves once more. “Your ass looks so fucking good like this. And your hole, hmmm.”

John was now trailing his fingers over Cas’ hole before he dipped another digit in alongside his cock. 

“I should really see how far you stretch, boy. How far I can go before you’re completely wrecked.”

His finger sank in deep now, with Cas only able to utter strained breaths as he felt a burn inside out as John roughly fingerfucked him and his hips crashed onto his maltreated ass.

Cas couldn’t take it anymore and started to jerk off once more, wired so tightly that he could come one more time, dry and panting for release this time just like John had wanted it.

“Ah, finally,” John roared in success as he took the cock ring off and flipped Cas face first into the mattress again so that Cas’ whole world was reduced to the feeling in his ass as John fucked in one more time and punched the orgasm he had held off for so long into his ass. The sounds that fell from both their lips definitely didn’t sound human anymore and more like they were welcomed to the jungle as John kept coming impossibly deep inside him. Cas felt as if his ass was giving him another orgasm even though his cock was entirely spent in a massive wet patch on John’s sheets. 

After the hot wetness inside him finally ceased flooding, John flobbed down onto the mattress completely exhausted and chuckling deeply. 

“My thighs are burning.”

“As long as the bed isn’t,” Cas said tiredly and finally dosed off to sleep while John still talked to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a list with the music featured here at the end? And I know canonically John doesn't listen to music that came out after 1979, but frankly I don't give a crap. Rock and roll never dies. Hell yeah, rock on.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cas came to, the sun tickled his naked body and the other side of the bed was empty. He wasn’t worried though, he just knew that sooner than he may think, John’s cock would drill into him again.

He uprighted himself and heard a faint ripping sound when his skin came off the sticky sheet underneath him. All his muscles felt pleasantly sore and his ass was a whole world of delicious stinging. 

He pressed his fingers to his asshole and hissed when he felt that it was swollen from being so well used yesterday. The pain wasn’t too bad though, if anything it made him hungry for more.

Then he got up, and quite naturally his steps trailed off to Dean’s bathroom where he took in the sight of himself, fingershaped bruises on his hips and ass, his buttocks a mess of angry red and his hair so tangled that he wasn’t sure it would ever lie right again.

He got under Dean’s shower and washed himself with his shower gel, sighing when the familiar scent hit his nostrils and he fingered himself back open under the spray, his cock happily hardening at him thinking about his best friend, but even while he got himself ready, memories from yesterday crept back into his mind.

His cock twitched happily as he dried himself off and went down the stairs completely naked and in search of more sex with John.

He wasn’t anywhere in the house, so Cas went out into the yard where he found the older man relaxing in a deck chair in one corner of the property, shaded by the neighbours fence to the one side and a high hedge to the other. John relaxed there in nothing but boxers with a hand playing lightly over his stomach.

“Hello, John,” he greeted and the older man opened his eyes which widened immediately when he saw the boy completely naked and aroused in front of him. He held a finger to his lips, motioning to the side with the hedge where Cas could now hear some kids playing in the yard and the sizzling of something being barbequed. 

Then he motioned down onto the ground, and Cas understood that John wanted him on his hands and knees and completely quiet. He got into position, his cock rock hard and dripping onto the hot earth under his knees as he heard the chair creak and felt two rough calloused fingers plunge into his ready and lubed up hole.

John scissored him for a bit, while Cas had to bite his lips to stop himself from moaning but then he couldn’t stop uttering a loud, shaky breath when John fucked right in with a mighty shove.

Immediately, John thrust two digits into Cas’ mouth, a hoarse, throaty command in his ear: “Suck!” as he picked up a fast rhythm which wasn’t all that silent.

The squelching sound of Cas’ hole alongside the slap of John’s hips against his sore ass were clearly to be heard, until they both flinched and John lost his rhythm for a while when his other neighbour started his electric mower.

They could get louder after that, because no one would be hearing the sounds of their passionate fucking while the mower was on. John removed his fingers out of Cas’ mouth and he was free to speak.

“John,” Cas moaned. “Harder, please.”

John answered with making Cas’ asshole pop with more almighty heaves, making Cas utter broken little mewls as he was pulled back onto John’s cock again and again.

He thought it couldn’t get filthier. Having a huge cock lodged inside him while kids played just a few meters away and the other neighbours.

“Such a great ass,” John panted, his cock twitching inside him, ready to come when the sounds of the mower stopped just as Cas begged again.

“Oh god, please. Take me harder, John!” 

The older man clasped his hand over Cas’ mouth now to muffle his screams and pleas while his other hand closed roughly around Cas’ cock again as he fucked him back and forth on himself.

Cas drooled into his hand until the mower started again and John let his hand fall onto Cas’ shoulders to knead the muscle there and pull Cas even closer.

“Oh my fucking god! Yes, John! Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Fuck yeah, boy!” John gurgled deep in his throat as Cas came and painted the ground with his come while John’s cock twitched and twitched in his hole. Cas looked back and saw the older man’s eyes close shut and he buried himself inside him as if he just couldn’t help doing anything else. His mouth open in a perfect round ‘o‘, his forehead sometimes cringing when the friction inside Cas was just too good.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah, yah!” he gave voice to guttural moans while the mower still roared on the other property and then Cas bit his lips in pleasure as white hot come flooded into him once more.

“Fuck, mmm. Yeah.” Cas panted as John picked him up, and pressed him close to his body. Cas felt John’s chest hair tickle his back as his sweaty hands fumbled his mouth open, giving him his own spunk to taste.

Cas lavished at the digits, sucking them like he would suck a cock and then he felt John’s tongue joining his fingers inside his mouth. John lapped at him with sheer passion. He pulled his fingers out but keep fucking his tongue into Cas’ mouth and he moaned loudly when John’s strong fingers kneaded his entire front now. He dug his fingers into Cas’ muscles so hard that he left red traces on his skin everywhere.

Cas sucked at John’s tongue now, swallowing a mouth of drool and then he looked up at John with swollen lips as he parted their mouths with a wanton sigh.

“Let’s get back inside,” John said and sucked Cas’ closed mouth so his lips got red and swollen, before he bit at them until they were puckering even more while his beard scratched Cas’ face.

He picked Cas up like he had done a few times now, his cock still inside him and when he reached the kitchen he laid him onto the table, reached back behind himself and showed Cas a plug that was almost as wide as his own cock.

“You want it, baby boy?”

“Fuck yes, Daddy. Will you collect all your precious Daddy juices inside me today?”

“Damn right I will,” John said as he pulled out and grabbed his cock in a tight hold. Cas watched as he stroked his come off his cock and smeared it back into his hole.

“Not gonna miss one drop of it,” he said and then let the plug slide home inside Cas‘ ass, fingering the base of it for a while until Cas hummed low in his throat for more.

“So, I was thinking lunch now and then I‘ll rock you like a hurricane again?” John asked.

“Perfect plan,” Cas said, slithering on the table and fondling his balls seductively until he got back down and John and he started cooking, completely nude and shaking their hips to more of John‘s records.


	5. Chapter 5

They sat down to their early lunch, Cas hissed when the plug in his ass pressed against his prostate but John only looked at him with raised eyebrows to which Cas nodded with a panting breath and adjusted to a position where the plug didn’t bump into it while he ate.

He sat a little off kilter, because his butt also still hurt from the spanking yesterday but he found a position in which it was bearable. That was until the toy inside him started buzzing and his fork fell out of his hands as his hips involuntarily rocked against the intrusion and his raw skin scraped over the bottom of the chair to make him curse.

“What the fuck?” he moaned and his hand on the table started shaking as he shook against the onslaught of vibration.

“Something the matter, boy?” John asked, completely unconcerned, a remote next to his plate.

Cas’ eyes found it and then he looked at John with a petulant expression.

“You did this on purpose? Mean, mean Daddy!” He pouted.

“Eat your lunch, boy,” John grumbled and pressed the off switch.

Cas very much wondered what kind of range the remote had, as John put it on and off at his leisure throughout the next hour while Cas helped him wash the dishes or when he put on a fresh pair of panties in Dean’s room.

He had gone up after lunch when John didn’t show signs of relenting yet. Cas had rubbed himself on his leg, humping him with desperation but John had just shook his head. In the end, Cas decided he could put on some clothes if John wasn’t gonna play with him now and would only tease him like this.

When he bent down to pull his white panties with blue ribbons on, he gasped when the plug wriggled inside him and just when he was lowest, he heard a dark chuckle behind him and suddenly the toy started buzzing again.

Cas keened, cantering his hips up to where John stood in the open door to Dean’s room and continued his onslaught into Cas even without his cock up his ass. 

Cas stayed on his hands and knees while the toy happily buzzed away inside of him and only when John switched it off, could Cas get up with shaking breaths and pull his panties in place.

“Fuck boy, such a cute little twink. Are you always wearing panties like that?”

“Most of the time,” Cas shrugged. “Only when I know I have sports, I put on briefs. Or when someone else can see them.”

“Then why did you come here, wearing them? The pair you wore yesterday sat so high that when you would have shifted and your t-shirt had gone up, someone would have seen them.” 

 

Cas blushed. He knew why he had done that, and it totally hadn’t been for John’s benefit. 

He and Dean had been in a wild water attraction park once and their t-shirts had gotten wet. Dean had pulled his off without a second thought to let it dry in the sun while he laid on the grass next to it. Cas had only needed a little more convincing to join Dean in doing the same, not even remembering what kind of underwear he had pulled on in the morning in his haste to get to Dean.

When he lay down, Dean’s eyes zeroed in on a lacy band that peeked up over Cas’ belt. He had propped up his head to look while Cas got down and his eyes had blown wide when he caught some blue lace that was just visible between Cas’ jeans and his skin.

Dean’s confused face as he just had to touch the garment to know what it felt like, would stick with Cas forever. Dean had just caressed his skin and carefully probed at the lace before he playfully pulled at the band that he had seen first.

Cas had gotten goosebumps all over and his breath had hitched when he looked up at Dean’s face, who had only said: “Nice,” and then had rolled onto his belly to take a short nap while Cas was left to marvel at how the sun played on Dean’s back and saw that there were freckles there as well.

 

Back in Dean’s bedroom, John startled Cas out of his musings with turning the plug back on, but when he found Cas’ lusty eyes, he seemed to know where Cas had just gone in his head and he frowned at him with an expression that was very close to hurt, but he downplayed it.

“What more do you have in that bag of yours? To how many lengths did you go to impress a certain someone?” He asked, clearly knowing exactly why Cas had not chosen more inconspicuous underwear for the weekend.

Cas pulled out another pair of panties, some leafy green ones with yellow ribbons and a pair of black lace stockings.

“Lucky boy,” John groused as he saw what Cas had planned to do. “But now, you’re gonna wear them for me,” he commanded and watched as Cas slipped his legs into the flimsy garments, pulling out portable clips and clipped them to his panties to finish the sinful impression.

“In my bed! Now!” John commanded him sharply and Cas followed him, his feet causing friction where the lace rubbed on the floor whenever he took a step.

“Hands and knees, middle of the bed,” John commanded and when Cas had taken his position, John turned the plug back on, and Cas could clearly see how he put the remote down with finality, obviously not wanting to turn the toy back off.

Cas heard him rummage behind himself, in some drawer or other, but he really couldn’t concentrate, he wriggled his butt with vigour to produce more friction to maybe take the edge off before John went another marathon with him. 

He really managed to feel some shocks of orgasm through his wriggling but then he moaned in frustration when John turned the toy off for good.

“What? Please!” Cas begged when John got on the bed and took him up.

“I’m gonna fuck every thought out of your brain!” John said with force and caught Cas’ thin wrists in a hard grab before he tied them together behind his back with one of his ties. 

Curse that marine training, Cas thought as John tied a knot that he wouldn’t be able to get loose for the life of him.

“You’re so under my thumb, boy.” John grinned and let Cas flop back into the sheets which were still the sweaty and cummy ones from last night. His face came to rest in John’s pillow which smelled so much like the older man that he gave a muffled moan into it and tried to breathe.

John just turned his head so that he could and then smoothed his hands over Cas’ back and flanks before he found his butt again and dug his fingers into the flesh which had Cas drool onto the already wrecked sheets as John waggled his cheeks against the other, shoving and twisting at the plug while he did this.

“I’m gonna turn this around today, boy. You’re gonna wear the cock ring and won’t come until I filled up your hole with everything I’ve got.”

“Then stop talking about it and just fill me up,” Cas whined and John smacked his butt again for his bossiness.

He felt his panties roughly shoved down and another cock ring put around his cock and balls. John kneaded his thighs through his stockings for a long while, rubbing his cock on the lacy fabric to get him hard as hell. 

Then John was inside him, riding him so hard that he came within 5 minutes. Cas could do nothing but whine painfully as his hard cock twitched up and down against his stomach uselessly because it just couldn’t bring him off right now. 

His hands behind his back made him completely helpless and he fucking loved it. He could do little else than just hold on while John viciously fucked him and he screamed in pained pleasure all the time.

“Fuckhole,” John roared out shouting over him, his hands roughly kneading Cas’ stinging ass again as he rammed himself into it and shot another load of come up his asshole.

“How many loads you think you can manage?” John asked while he toyed with Cas’ rim, pulling it, circling inside it as he smeared more of his come from his cock and into Cas.

“I can take more,” Cas sealed his fate with a panted breath. “Don’t stop until my insides are swimming in come.”

John slapped his ass again so that it wriggled as he put the plug in for a short while.

“Don’t go anywhere, gotta tone up,” he said in an understatement because Cas couldn’t even move a muscle if he wanted to, his hands still tightly locked behind his back and his whole lower region a hard and puckering mess while John probably got more stuff to help him to keep fucking Cas for longer.

When he came back, he ripped Cas up and got underneath him.

“Clench yourself tight and get up!” He sat Cas down on his cock and Cas had to ride up and down on the huge cock inside him without being able to hold himself up properly. Whenever he lost his rhythm and flopped down, he speared himself onto John deeply, hitching and panting when he shakingly got up again and rocked back down until John came again. The older man stroked over Cas’ stockings with a marvelling expression, digging his finger into the muscle underneath as he came.

“I want it all, boy. And I want it now,” John roared and roughly pulled Cas down, playing with his stretched rim again to get even the last drop of come into him.

Then he bit and sucked at Cas’ lean torso, circling his tongue over the boy’s nipples before he sucked at them with an intense degree of suction. He grabbed Cas’ chest muscle and pulled his nipples up with his teeth until they were budding and oversensitive.

“You like that, boy?” John said, because Cas had moaned so prettily all throughout and had rubbed his cock up at him with languid shoves of his hips. 

“Fuck yeah, Daddy.” Cas bit out while he felt John’s cock hard against himself again, rubbing itself on his sweaty skin.

John gave a deep chuckle and then Cas cried out in ecstasy when John’s sloppy mouth found his nipples again, his beard scratching all over his chest until Cas thought he couldn’t take it anymore.

His moans had a really broken quality to them when John finally had mercy on him and claimed Cas’ mouth with a heated gasp. His tongue worked Cas’ in figure eights as he moaned and rocked against his body, his huge hands coming to rest on Cas’ cheeks as he moaned loudly at the boy reciprocating the kiss with enthusiasm. John grabbed his face now, holding his mouth open and just thrust his tongue inside until Cas saw stars at the older man’s domineering presence in his mouth. 

John sucked Cas’ bottom lip into his mouth, his stubble scratching Cas’ soft face and he didn’t let go until he had thoroughly worried it between his teeth. Then he started with Cas’ top lip, pulling at it and sucking it into his mouth with a low hum, his unoccupied hand tweaking his nipples again until Cas uttered pleading sighs and gasps.

“Oh god, please fuck me now.”

“Wanna come?”

“Yes, but I’d rather just have you use me right now. I can hold off from coming for a while, just please fill me now.”

John conceded and fumbled the plug back out of Cas, replacing it with his cock before anything leaked out.

“Fuck, I love being buried inside you,” he said as he shoved inside impossibly deep. “You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.” 

“Thank you,” Cas groaned as John’s stomach muscles massaged over his cock between their bodies, “thank you for filling me up, Daddy. Feel so stretched around your girth.”

John started to kiss Cas again, with the same vigour, even though Cas’ lips were already crimson and swollen, John just went in again, then he picked Cas’ legs up over his hips and ploughed into him like a wheelbarrow while his fingers played over Cas‘ stockings as he sucked hickeys into the soft skin on Cas’ neck and jawline.

“You really got me, boy. And you’re gonna bear my marks where people can see them, not just on your ass.”

Cas let his hand fall back at that to allow John better access. His body was a mess, the sensation in his ass overwhelming, his cock most likely purple now and the rough treatment of his nipples not getting better through John rubbing his own over them at every thrust inside. On top of all of that there was Cas’ face, completely with beard burn, hickeys and wrecked lips.

“Sweet child o’mine,” John rasped, his ass working up and down while his body was fully lying on Cas. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, clench yourself now.”

Cas did and flexed his legs against John’s hips, the lace causing goosebumps on top of all else that was going on. His body hummed because it was so full, not just of come but also unreleased sexual energy, as he got filled up another time.

John stayed on top of him for a while after that, his fingers stroking Cas’ flanks as he came down from his incredible high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's obvious that this fic is not gonna have a happy ending for John. It's a one off weekend of filth and then Cas will continue to try and get Dean. I hope all the filth makes up for the one time quality of this.
> 
> Btw, I had a request to do fisting. I'm putting it up for voting now. So, it's in your hand (no pun intended) if it's going in here or not. Leave a yes/no comment, babes.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas was desperate to come now, but John only pulled out and plugged him back up. He saw him fumbling around with a cassette and seriously who still had and even still listened to cassette tapes? He inserted it into his player and Cas groaned out a loud: “No!” when the song John had wanted, came on.

“Yes, boy!” John laid back on the bed and motioned for Cas to do the motion while he palmed his cock.

Sighing, Cas jumped, his hands coming together at each jump and his legs spreading wide while the Rolling Stones aptly sang about ‘Jumping Jack Flash’ in his ear. 

The plug shifted in his ass, making him gasp whenever he opened his legs back up and his hard cock jumped up and down while Cas did his gymnastics, keeping his eyes on John who kept jerking himself and writhed into his own fist.

Once the song had finished, Cas pressed his hands into his hips, his cock obscenely hard, standing horizontally off his body, and panting from exertion and arousal.

“You’re bad to the bone, John,” Cas said with a frown when “Under my thumb” came on while John only smirked, knowing that whatever he did Cas would climb his cock as soon as he allowed him.

“C’mere,” he said, and Cas felt his eyes water with his release being imminent. 

Cas straddled his hips, hissing when John’s cock hit the base of the plug. 

“Wanna come now, since you were such a good boy just now?” John said, still relaxing against the headboard.

“Fuck yes, Daddy.”

Cas pulled the plug out of his ass and felt some of it leak out before he sat down on John’s cock once more. He wanted to take the cock ring off him but Cas shook his head and guided John’s hands onto his ass, making sure he grabbed his flesh tight and that his fingertips came to rest inside his crack. 

“Ride it, boy. Ride that dick, let me see it bulge out on your stomach again, so tiny and young, you are,” John exclaimed when the teenager on top of him picked up a rhythm, twerking his hips as he felt the huge cock punch into him and seeing John‘s eyes taking in the bulge he had hoped for with wide eyes. 

He continued to bounce on him like a rag doll, completely gone from the countless poundings he had taken already and nothing more on his mind than to get off now.

John toyed with Cas’ rim and the boy gave edged cries when he felt come trickle out of his hole because he was just so full of it.

“Your insides swimming in it like you wanted to?”

“Yes!” Cas moaned happily, feeling and hearing the squelching inside him and the sheer filthiness of this made him remove the cock ring now. He jerked himself a few times, his voice going as deep as it could go: “Ah, Ah! Ah, yeah! God, fuck yeah,” he watched John as he shot out the orgasm that had been dammed up for hours, his cock shooting out his semen with such force that it hit John squarely in the face as Cas jerked himself out on the older man’s stomach.

“Fuck, I shot it all over your body,” he moaned, weak as a kitten while John thrust up into him to get his own nut out.

He roared deeply: “Fucker!” as he fucked into Cas impossibly hard, his hands now braced on Cas’ waist to hold him in place as he pounded him with rapid speed. “Ahhh, fuck, I’m coming, aaaargh!” 

Cas felt more hot wetness inside himself when John clasped his face and dragged him down by it to thrust his tongue into the boy’s mouth once more, moaning as he felt Cas moving his lips against his and pressing against his tongue too.

Kissing noises were heard in the room while John’s huge hands caressed Cas’ completely wrecked body, trailing especially over all the spots in which he had left his marks and then he slapped his buttocks again, so Cas’ asshole which had long been in a numb tilt, rocked against the cock that was still inside it, even though Cas was too exhausted to actually get it up right now.

John let him rest on top of him for a good half hour, Cas lying on him because he just couldn’t move a muscle, John holding on to him because he was starved for close contact of another warm body. It was so long since his wife was gone and she had actually been the last person he had held in his arms inside this bed.

 

He thought of Mary, how loving she had been, so entirely different from the young sex maniac he was buried in right now. How she had doted on their boys and how heartbroken he had been when she had died. Still was, actually. Nothing and nobody could ever fill the hole Mary’s death had left in John’s life. All the flirts and one night stands he had had ever since she died, hadn’t helped him heal, much less had grown out into another relationship.

Now that he held Cas in his arms like this, waiting until the teenager had recovered, he felt like was cradling something very precious, but which didn‘t and could never, really belong to him. John knew it was twisted to fuck a boy who was his son’s age. He knew it. 

What was even more twisted was that he wanted the boy to stay, to share his bed every night, taking his cock like a good little boy every night. Cas gave so much when he fucked, he just took everything but could also be pliant and soft like now. John knew he didn’t deserve to keep someone who was so perfectly filthy and on the other hand so perfectly unsullied at once. 

He was way too bitter and twisted to be able to hold onto something good like this for long, so he knew he should make the most of it while he had Cas here and before the boy went back to reality. He knew that if things were gonna go right, Cas would be part of his family soon, just not how his dirty old man fantasies wanted it, and it was ok. Cas deserved to be with someone better, someone who was still able to feel something and wasn’t second hand goods, badly damaged beyond repair.

 

“You good, son?” John said, stroking his stubble over Cas’ shoulders.

“I’m alive,” Cas hummed.

“Alive enough to sit on my face and let me eat you out?”

Cas hummed and with regret, John felt the heat around his cock disappear as Cas let his cock slip out and climbed up the bed, holding onto the headboard as John felt his own come drizzle onto his face as Cas’ wide open, swollen hole lowered itself onto his face.

Cas sighed happily when he felt John’s tongue licking into him with relish and slurping his own come out of it.

“Don’t take it all, keep one mouthful for me,” Cas groaned pointedly and a little annoyed at his own cock which didn’t give him a break because it hardened again while John’s tongue twisted inside him and his beard scratched over his soft ass cheeks.

John only grunted in approval, uttering a filthy breath when he licked long stripes around Cas’ hole from the outside.

Cas held onto the headboard, his fist finding his cock as he rode John’s face. When he heard a gurgle underneath him, he looked down. 

In-between his cock and swollen balls, he saw John’s brown eyes glinting up at him, nodding so his chin was pressed into Cas’ crack as well and he climbed off his face to flop onto the bed while John captured his face, using his fingers to form a perfect ‘o’ with Cas’ lips as he let his own come drizzle into his mouth. 

He looked down at the boy, white liquid inside his mouth and he stuck his tongue inside it, drawing strings before he watched Cas swallow and lap his lips to catch all the droplets.

“Get up again, boy. I’m gonna eat you and then you’re jerking off in my mouth, want your taste as well.”

Cas only nodded and shakingly took his place over John’s face again, who rimmed his now clean hole for a while. When he felt Cas’ hole flutter around his muscle, he took it out and captured Cas’ rock hard cock in his mouth while he stuck four fingers into the young boy’s ass, fingering him deep and slowly.

Cas screwed his eyes shut and his hands found John’s messy head, twisting his fingers in John’s hair as he took the boy deep in his mouth.

“Fuck, John. You’re blowing me so good, hmm. Gonna come,” Cas purred.

He held his cock at the base as he pulled it out of John’s mouth, riding back onto the fingers in his ass with languid rolls of his hips as John’s tongue licked his come out of his slit before Cas bent down and licked it out of the older man’s mouth with naughty desire.

“Hmm, so good,” he moaned. “I’m so glad you decided not to play Mr. Nice Guy anymore,” Cas said as he licked up the other traces of his own come from John’s body.

“Yeah, me too,” John said, his hands carding through Cas’ hair as the boy went lower to where the wondrous pills John had taken, got him completely ready again.

The older man looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and took in the pitch black darkness outside.

“One more for me and then sleep,” he decided. “Gonna have you fit for tomorrow.”

“I’m fit,” Cas said while he wetted his hand with his tongue sticking out obscenely. 

Then he started jerking John’s cock with childish happiness showing on his face as he took a kneeling position, so he‘d be good to blow John soon. 

But he actually realised how exhausted he was and that his backside really hurt through being used, John’s soothing licks had done nothing to ease the burn he felt. Still, he was turned on by the huge, thick cock in front of him as he took it down his throat again until John came inside it once more. 

John tried to pull him close when Cas flobbed down again, the sheets now covered in even more come stains and damp from sweat. He let himself be held in John’s strong arms while the larger man spooned himself against him but as soon as John snored softly against his neck, Cas dissolved his grasp on his waist and just turned himself onto his belly, closing his eyes and not even noticing when he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day. Any last requests, apart from innocence kink and pretend oblivousness which are still on my list?  
> Maybe a song that you want in here in any form?  
> Also, after a few 'no's, there'll be no fisting in here. If anyone really wants it, scream at me and I'll see if I can do a piece that features it.


	7. Chapter 7

When Cas woke up the bed was once again empty, so he did what he had done the day before. He went into Dean’s bathroom and examined his hole in a full length mirror that must have been bought by Dean‘s mother back in the day. 

He hissed when he flexed his body and pulled his sore ass apart to see his hole in a deep red colour, his fingers sending a burning sensation through his entire body when he pressed against it. He really debated if he should just call it a day now, but then he thought about having John up his ass. 

He shrugged at himself, and readied his ass again, showered and redressed. He picked up his last clean pair of panties and then wondered when and how he had shed his stockings yesterday, not realising when John had pulled them down of if had done it himself.

He shrugged again and slipped them back on, completely dressed when he searched for John today.

The sun was already high up, it must almost be noon already, Cas didn’t even remember how late it had been when they had finally stopped fucking last night.

He went into the kitchen, the living room and outside. John wasn’t anywhere to be found until he went back inside and upstairs where John was pulling the sheets off his bed.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Cas asked, deciding to really play now.

“Just changing the sheets, baby boy.”

“Why?” Cas tilted his head to the side and bit his lip in mock confusion. John’s eyes grew wide and lusty when he saw Cas play around like that.

“They were dirty,” he moaned breathlessly when Cas let his hands trail over his stomach playfully.

“Did you spill juice on them?” Cas said and let his lips melt into a pout about John being so messy with drinking orange juice in bed.

“Yeah, but it was a special kind of juice.”

“Oh, really? Did it taste good?”

“Yes it did,” John eyed him with a dirty look. “It was a special kind of Daddy juice, and I have a tap for it. Do you want to taste it?”

Without warning, John sat down on the still not completely tugged off sheet and unbuttoned his pants.

“Come here, baby boy,” he said and Cas knelt down in front of him with another confused, innocent head tilt.

John freed his cock and Cas gasped out in shock.

“What is this, Daddy? Is this the special juicy tap?”

“Yeah, little dove. If you lick it long enough you get all the special juice.”

Cas looked up at John and licked one experimental stripe up John’s cock. 

“Like this, Daddy?”

“Just like that,” John groaned. “And if you want to, you can put it in your mouth. That makes it go higher and higher until it shoots out juice.”

“How do I do that?” Cas asked oblivious, so John grabbed his head in frustration and just directed his open mouth onto his cock.

“Just take it in and move up and down,” John said, already thrusting into Cas’ warm mouth and directing his head with his hands in his hair.

Cas made gagging sounds on purpose but swirled his tongue around on John expertly.

“Such a clever boy, so good. Just you wait, Daddy will give you your special juice in a bit. Open a little wider,” he groaned as Cas saw John’s stomach muscles twitch pre-orgasm until he groaned as he pulled Cas’ head low onto his cock and fucked his orgasm out onto the boy’s tongue.

“Do you like the juice, son?”

Cas licked and smacked at his lips as if he wouldn’t know exactly how John’s come tasted. 

“It’s good,” and he grinned at John widely with come still showing in his mouth.

“Such a precious boy you are,” John said and cradled Cas’ face before he pulled him onto his lap and lapped at his mouth more sweetly than he had done all weekend, gently kissing Cas’ mouth and holding his face in his huge hands reverently.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” he whispered. “Have you got time on Thursday evening? We could go to the town motel in the afternoon and spend a couple of pleasant hours there?” he kissed Cas again who creased his brow at John’s proposition.

“Um, I don’t think I have time for that, and it would be kinda obvious why you and I would go there, what would you do if people found out?”

“I don’t care about that,” John moaned and tried to draw Cas back in for kisses, “it’s only one and a half years until you’re legal. We can be careful until then,” he dragged Cas closer again, claiming his mouth roughly, even though Cas didn’t really reciprocate and strained his neck against John’s caressing hold of his neck.

“Uh,” Cas moaned off-handed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, John.”

“No? Ok. Then when will I see you again?” John held him tight even though Cas’ body was going taut and rigid.

“Well, next weekend,” Cas said and John wanted to grin but the boy went on: “If you’re here while Dean and I are playing GTA.”

John let his hands sink low on Cas’ body now, not trying to kiss him anymore until Cas whispered: “Do you need help to get the sheets in the washing machine?”

“No, thank you,” John said with a closed off expression and let his hands glide off Cas’ body completely. He wiped his mouth in a gesture that reminded Cas very much of what Dean did when he wanted to regain composure and then the older man said: “Why don’t you go down to the living room while I finish up here.”

“Ok,” Cas smiled nonchalantly but when he left, he heard John rip the sheets all the way off with way more force than necessary.

 

An hour later, Cas took a nap on the couch, lying on his belly completely relaxed when he felt a caressing hand on his ass.

“Is that you, Daddy?”

“Yes it is,” John rasped into his ear as his hand sneaked his hand underneath his body.

His breath hitched: “Daddy, why are you touching me there?”

“Don’t you like it? Doesn’t it make you feel good?” said John while he thumped over Cas’ cock.

“It does feel good, Daddy.”

John crowded over him now, his breath heated in Cas’ ear as he opened his jeans and stuck his hand into Cas’ panties to jerk his cock.

“Daddy!” Cas said empathetically as pleasure started to pool in his gut. “Feels so good, Daddy.”

“I know baby boy,” John moaned into his ear while his hands found his ass. “You wanna make Daddy feel good too, don’t you?”

“Me? How can I?”

“You can hold still while I use your private place to make me feel good,” John said and pulled Cas’ jeans down, splaying his hands over Cas’ pantyclad ass. 

“Let Daddy use your sweet little hole, boy.”

Cas cantered his hips up, his morning preparation was still noticeable when John plunged his thumb into Cas’ hole without problems.

“Gimme all your lovin’, baby boy.”

“Daddy!” Cas bit out again when John pushed deeper into Cas’ hole which was so well used that the play scenario should have a hint of the ridiculous, if it wouldn’t have made either of them so goddamn horny.

“Shh, son. I’ll make it good,” John said when he shoved two fingers up his hole and found his prostate while he twisted and pushed them in.

“Why does this feel so good?” Cas moaned a little later.

“Because I’m a good Daddy, I take care of you.” He removed his three digits out of the teenager’s ass and teased his fat cock over the opened hole before he dipped the tip in.

Cas opened his eyes wide as John sank in lower until he felt the older man lie completely on his back, his cock lodged way down deep within him.

“Now be a good boy for Daddy and take my cock until I’m done,” John breathed into his ear and his hips picked up a deep rhythm into his ass which pressed Cas hard into the cushions underneath him.

“Feel so good,” Cas moaned as a rough hand closed around his cock, John flush above him and panting dirtily into his ear while he jerked the boy.

“I know it does, because your sweet little hole was meant for this boy, lift your ass a bit,” John commanded and Cas complied happily, hearing popping sounds as John’s hips grazed his sore ass as he rode them both to orgasm.

“Fuck,” John breathed into Cas’ ear as he came and continued to pulse inside him as he turned Cas onto his side and lay at his back as he continued to jerk him.

“Daddy, feel so good.”

“Then come for me, boy. Just let go,” John rasped, thumping the slit of Cas’ cock and then Cas groaned again when he came one last time, his come shooting all over John’s hand.

“Such a good boy,” John said and plunged his cummy fingers into Cas’ mouth to clean them.

 

They lay on the couch together until Cas cringed a little around John’s girth, who got the message and pulled out, Cas’ asshole giving a final sounding loud suction sound.

“Hey, Cas? You wanna stay here until Sam and Dean come home?”

“Yes!” Cas’ eyes practically started to glow at that.

“Better get cleaned up then and find something to cover up those hickeys,” John said matter-of-factly as he tugged himself back into his pants.

Cas got a tissue from the coffee table, crumbled it up and let the small bundle plug up his hole until he once more got up to Dean’s bathroom and cleaned the last remnants of having sex with John out of himself. The bruises, beardburns and his raw butt would take longer to disappear, but when he would come here next weekend, his skin was gonna be without any blemish again.

He got his bag and applied make up to the bruised area of his face and neck and then he waited with a glass of actual juice for Dean to come back.

 

Only half an hour later, the doorbell rung and Cas darted off to the entrance hall only to hear Dean tell John excitedly how uncle Bobby had taken them to a Baseball game and they had eaten Marshmallows until they felt sick when his eyes took in the sight of Cas.

“Cas!” he shouted out excitedly and ran over to him. Cas caught him in his arms with a gentle smile as he rasped out windedly by Dean‘s exuberance: “Hello, Dean.”

“What are you doing here, dude?” Dean asked over his shoulder as he clasped him in an almost impossibly tight embrace.

Cas didn’t know what to say but came up with a cover story: “Your neighbour needed someone to mow the lawn, so I took the job and then came over to wait for you to come home.”

“Awesome,” Dean grinned and finally released Cas from their long embrace. “I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you,” he added, a little unsurely.

“I missed you too, Dean,” Cas said and couldn’t help but pull Dean into another hug, burying his head in the nook of Dean’s neck and scenting the familiar, beloved smell that was so Dean. He felt Dean’s fingers trailing down his back until they chastely came to rest about a bandwidth over Cas’ ass. 

Cas was really grateful for that, he didn’t want to hiss and startle Dean off as he explored his body, his finger tips now sneaking under his t-shirt and finding the upper end of his panties.

Dean dissolved their hug and blushingly lifted Cas’ t shirt at the front, knowing from previous experience that Cas wasn‘t gonna slap him if he took a peek. 

“Green?” he asked shyly.

“Yes, just like your eyes,” Cas smiled.

“Yeah,” Dean said breathlessly and licked his dry lips before words tumbled out of his mouth. “Cas, I’ve been wondering, say no if you like, but yeah I’ve been wondering if you’d like to watch a movie with me sometime?” he rattled it all out so that the sentence seemed to be only one word.

Cas knew what Dean was talking about, even though they had watched countless movies together, this seemed different.

“I’d love to,” Cas said and took Dean’s hand, interlacing their fingers so that his heart thumbed just as hard as he could feel Dean’s as his hand coming to rest on his best friend’s chest.

“Great,” Dean said and Cas happily saw an even deeper blush on Dean’s freckled, smiling face.

A loud stomping sound startled them and their gaze found John, who had a very sour expression on his face, just a few steps down the hall. Apparently he had heard their entire conservation but they had been too focused on each other to even remember that he was there.

Cas frowned at John, his whole expression stating clearly that if John ever breathed a word about what had happened on the weekend, he would all but smite him.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean caught his attention immediately when his father didn‘t speak up, their hands still tangled together and his arm still on Cas’ back. “Wanna start the game for an hour until you go home?”

“Anything you wish, Dean,” Cas said and let himself be led into the living room for some innocent gaming. Somewhere behind them, they heard the sound of a door closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic rock soundtrack:  
> The title is made up of lines from both the first songs
> 
> Urgent - Foreigner  
> You shook me all night long - AC/DC
> 
> Highway to Hell - AC/DC  
> Hell bent for leather - Judas Priest  
> Go straight to hell, boy - The Clash  
> Beds are burning - Midnight Oil  
> Rock you like a Hurricane - The Scorpions  
> Under my Thumb - The Rolling Stones  
> I want it all - Queen  
> Jumping jack flash - The Rolling Stones  
> You really got me - Van Halen  
> Sweet Child o’mine - Guns ‘n Roses  
> Bad to the bone - George Thorogood & The Destroyers  
> No more Mr. Nice Guy - Alice Cooper  
> Dreams - Van Halen  
> Ain't talking 'bout Love - Van Halen  
> Gimme all your lovin’ - ZZ Top  
> Come together - The Beatles
> 
> The last song isn't directly referenced, but I was listening to it while I wrote the Dean/Cas interaction and it seemed to fit so well. Let me know if you feel that I should adjust the relationship tag because the Destiel really was obvious towards the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and requests are my jam^^
> 
> Thanks so much to anyone reading this. Let me know what you think and even if you're reading this years from now, I will still be happy about anything you want to comment on. Or if you want to request another story. 
> 
> All the love, sockadoodledo. ;)
> 
> Now also with a tumblr blog. Be nice to me, otherwise I can't guarantee to keep anonymous commenting on. [Sockadoodledo](http://sockadoodledo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
